


Preference - Sleeping

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Preferences, Sleeping Castiel, Sleeping Dean, Sleeping Sam, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like for you to sleep with Sam, Dean and Cas.</p><p> </p><p>Reader insert sleeping preferences for Sam, Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference - Sleeping

 

Dean - You never would’ve thought that Dean would be the cuddler in the relationship, but boy does Dean Winchester love to cuddle. He would never admit it to anyone other than you and he still refuses to call it cuddling but it’s one of his favorite things to do with you. The only place he ever feels safe is laying in bed, arms wrapped around you, and sometimes yours wrapped around him. There is nothing Dean loves more than having you in his arms. When there’s been a really bad hunt, Dean comes to bed and he’ll turn you on your back, lay his head on your chest or bury it in your neck, and wrap his arms around your torso. He likes to fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat. His sleeping schedule is unbelievably erratic. He’ll stay up until 3 or 4am researching in the library, wandering the halls of the bunker or even knocking back half a bottle of whiskey. Mostly the latter, though he does drink less now that you’re around and he’s getting a good 6 or 7 hours of shut eye, which is a lot for him. On nights when he’s had a little too much whiskey, he snores, which you have really come to love, the sound reminds you he’s there throughout the night. When he finally does come to bed he’ll crawl under the covers and curl as close to you as he can get, burying his face in the back of your neck and letting the sound of your deep breaths lull him to sleep. Despite how inconsistent your lives may be, the one thing you have to look forward to is going to bed each night, whether it be in a creaky bed in a dinky motel or home in the bunker cozy and warm in the bed you share, being in Dean’s arms is the only place you ever want to be.

\-----------  


Sam - Since you’ve moved into the bunker, a night hasn’t passed where you and Sam weren’t tangled together, every body part touching, wrapped underneath the covers. He loves to wrap himself around you, legs intertwined, fingers laced with yours, his face buried in your neck. You never feel more safe than when he holds you. Sam will either spoon you, or you will curl into his chest, tuck your head under his chin, and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. He doesn’t like sleeping on his back, his fear of waking up with you on the ceiling is constant, so he wraps himself around you as tightly as he can. He likes to know you’re protected. And, he never feels more safe then when you wrap yourself around him from behind. You’ll have to get a fan for his room during the summer, when shared body heat gets to be too much and you both wake up covered in a mess of limbs, blankets and sweat. But Sam will still squeeze you and pull you as close to him as humanly possible, and you’ll still nuzzle your head back against him and sync your breathing with his. 

\-----------  


Castiel - Sleeping is new to Cas, much like everything else when he became human. He was very reluctant to try and sleep that first night he was at the bunker. He isn’t used to relaxing that much and being so vulnerable, so you had to ease him into it. You try to be as understanding as possible and let him know that he’s safe with you. It’s not until you are both laying together, him on his back and you glued to his side, that his breathing begins to slow and his eyes fall shut. You wake up halfway through the night with his breath against your neck, his head now buried there and his arms wrapped around the curve of your waist and you smile, you’ve never seen him look so peaceful. He begins to enjoy it, even look forward to laying down with you at night. The only thing he doesn’t like is not being able to watch you sleep anymore; something he would do from time to time when he was an angel. Now you wake up in the middle of the night to Cas cocooned in all the blankets, spread eagle on the bed and sleeping so hard, he drools slightly. You curl into the back of him, gently stealing some of the sheets and fall back asleep with your angel.

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
